


[Podfic] The Bitch

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of stele3's fic "The Bitch."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Post-Folsom Prison Blues. sevenfists requested that Dean wind up as Sam's prison bitch. I... concurred.</p>
<p><strong>File Length:</strong> 01:00:52</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10944) by stele3. 
  * Inspired by [The Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695463) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



**Title:** [The Bitch](https://sites.google.com/site/stele3/thebitch)  
 **Author:** stele3  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** Post-Folsom Prison Blues. sevenfists requested that Dean wind up as Sam's prison bitch. I... concurred.

**File Length:** 01:00:52  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Bitch%20%28mp3%29.mp3) (right click & save as)  
archive link - [mp3 and m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bitch). 

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the mp3 link or visit the LJ post!

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://motelwincest.livejournal.com/81869.html).


End file.
